Choose me, Pick me, Love me
by mixkstyle
Summary: When Nero wakes up in bed with Dante, he starts questioning his feelings. Does he really love Kyrie? This one night with Nero brought up hopes in Dante's heart who wants nothing else but Nero's love. Dante/Nero slash, mentions of male on male sex.


As the sun's rays pierced through the dark red curtains of the room, stirring one very naked Nero out of his sleep, the former Holy Knight sat up and groping around under the sheets, he let out a startled gasp as he realized he was butt-naked. This was definitely not his room, and the warmth he felt beside him was proof that he wasn't alone. Quickly shooting a glance at his side, blue eyes widened as he saw the son of Sparda sleeping contentedly at his side. His heart began to race as he tried to imagine what happened and quickly a doubt invaded his mind and he just had to check. As he kept groping under the sheets, his hand touched the other man's skin, which was surprisingly soft, and when he felt the other man's groin, Nero realized that his fears were justified : Dante was equally naked.

"WHAT THE-" Nero started to shout but was pushed back down on the mattress by a strong hand covering his mouth. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer to the other body. "Shush kid, m'trying to sleep here," Dante mumbled and nuzzled against the nape of the youngster's neck.

"Get off of me! What am I-no-what are WE doing in YOUR bed, NAKED?" Nero demanded as he felt a headache coming and got out of bed, taking the sheets to cover his lower body. He couldn't believe he was living the kind of situation he thought only happened in soap operas and much to his horror he never expected Dante to be the cuddling type of guy.

"What's up with you kid? Why do you have to be so excited so early in the morning?" the older man said as he glanced at his alarm clock._ Damn, 7:00AM._

"What's up with me? I just woke up _naked_ in _your_ bed!"

"You're repeating yourself," Dante said and yawned.

"How can you be so freaking calm?" Nero asked, obvious panic in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be? We just slept together and shared the same bed, what's the big deal?" Dante replied as doubts started to rise in his mind.

"What? Come again?" Nero asked, not believing the other man's words.

"You heard me. What, you really don't remember?" Dante asked and raised an eyebrow. _How could he not remember last night? It was pretty wild_. The older man thought.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't," Nero replied, rubbing his forehead and sat back on the bed. He tried to remember the last events, but everything was a blur, and his headache was now killing him. It was most likely a hangover, Nero was nauseous.

"Well, it's still early, you might as well just come back to bed kid," Dante said tenderly, trying to convince himself that Nero was just overreacting and that what happened last night wasn't going to stop. He stroked Nero's human arm which Nero pulled away, not appreciating the change of tone from the other man who heart ached at the rejection.

"Leave me alone," Nero ordered; he needed some quiet to think. How could've he ended up like this?

"Come on," the older man began to panic and tried to hid by teasing Nero as he caressed the younger man's still bared chest causing him to jerk.

"Will you stop already?" Nero said in exasperation; "Where are my clothes?" he asked as he looked around the room and stood up.

"You tore them off last night," Dante simply answered. _Don't lose your cool, keep acting like he thinks you would_, the older man thought. "It was hot by the way," he added with a wink. That was it. Nero just left the room, not able to stand the Devil slayer's attitude any longer. He went downstairs, looking for his clothes, which were indeed pretty ruined. _What the hell happened to me?_ _God damn it, did I really have sex with Dante? What does this mean?_ He never felt this way about the older man and even less about other men. Nero put on his damaged clothes since he didn't have that many choices but happily found his long blue coat intact. When he saw all the leftovers of pizza, Nero headed to the bathroom; the nausea had taken over. After that, the silver haired man gathered the rest of his stuff, meaning Red Queen and Blue Rose, before preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" the ex-member of the Order stopped at the question, turning around to see the man he apparently spent the night with, wearing his usual leather jeans and nothing else.

"I'm going home, I don't even know why I was here in the first place," Nero replied coldly.

"Oh, so one day you're all "Oh I want you Dante" and the other I'm crap to you? I never thought you were that kind of guy," Dante said with slight anger.

"I don't even remember last night!"

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you? Is the idea of sleeping with me that disgusting?" The devil hunter asked; the anger obvious in his tone.

"I don't know! I've got a headache and I don't remember anything, I just want to leave right now," Nero replied, sounding distressed.

"So that's it? It really was a one-night stand, heh? I have to say, this is pretty low, kid," Dante replied, sounding betrayed. His heart was pounding and tears started to prickle in his eyes but he really did his best not to break up.

"Don't call me kid, and don't talk about things I don't even remember! For all I know, you could've taken advantage of me!" Nero yelled, now really pissed. Why was Dante acting like some insulted boyfriend?

"You know I wouldn't do that and FYI, you are the one who stripped me while I was drunk and sleepy and tired, talk about taking advantages!" Dante shot back, seeming pissed as well.

"How could I possibly take advantage of someone, moreover a man? I'm not even attracted to-" the young man shouted but was stopped as firm, yet soft lips pressed against his, effectively silencing him, and strong hands slid under his ripped shirt. In that short instant, as if the gentle kiss and the delicious scent that was Dante's gave him back his memory through the explosion of senses, Nero remembered everything, the bar, the drinking, the flirting, the kissing, and…the sex.

"So? You're not attracted to me, huh? You didn't seem to be completely repulsed by this kiss," Dante said as he cupped the side of Nero's face with his hand.

"Oh my God," Nero whispered, he wasn't even fighting anymore, too shocked by the memories. "I'm sorry Dante, I need to figure some things out," Nero said, ignoring the last question and pulling away from the warm embrace the older man offered. "I'm so sorry," he repeated but was stopped as he was about to leave Devil May Cry, Dante had caught his arm, his eyes showed confusion and sadness.

"Nero, please don't leave," he asked gently and for the first time, Nero heard the Devil hunter call him by his first name. The young man's heart ached at the sight before him but had made up his mind; he needed some time alone to think about it. He freed himself from the older man's grasp and left Devil May Cry, leaving behind him Dante and taking with him a huge weight in his stomach.


End file.
